


The spider-child support chat

by Nabeeha99



Series: This Spider should have been banned from phones [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cinnamon Roll Peter Parker, Everyone Loves Peter Parker, Fluff, Irondad, Lots of Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, chat fic, eventually, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nabeeha99/pseuds/Nabeeha99
Summary: Peter bumps into Natasha a couple weeks after the Vulture incident.... it goes better than expected..... much better. Also he might have accidentally gotten all the rouge Avengers on his side? Whoops.__________________________________________________Peter gets Natasha's number. Halarity (and angst) ensues





	1. Two spiders meet

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be fun.  
> Also i wrote this at 2 am so beware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun kiddos

"Ughhhhh," Peter groans as he walks back home from school, "Why does Mr.Harrington have to give so many pop quizzes!?! I probably failed! It would have been fine and dandy but once again I had to go and spend the entire night patrolling and not getting any sleep, huh? Good job Parker. Good job"

Peter sighs again before deciding to handle this how he handles any other situation: Patrol as Spider-man

Peter runs into a back alley to get changed when his Spider-Sense suddenly goes off.

"Who's there?!?" Peter yells, clutching his backpack, with his spidey suit in it.

"You have good instincts Spider-man," A voice calls out from the shadows, it sounds familiar but Peter can't place his finger on it as he is currently freaking out.

_'Quick act dumb!'_ "Spider-man who's that?" _'Not that dumb!'_

"Child..." the voice sighs before coming out of the shadows.

_'HOLY HECK. IS THAT NATASHA FUCKING ROMANOV?! MJ WOULD BE SO JEALOUS!'_

"Yes I am Natasha fucking Romanov" Natasha states calmly, the opposite of Peter.

_'I DIDN'T KNOW SHE COULD READ MINDS!!!! THAT'S SO COOL!!!!'_

"No... you just said it out loud," Natasha says, smirk evident in her tone.

_'Whoops'_

"Sooo.... is there anything you need Miss Natasha Black Widow Romanov Ma'am?" Peter asks, not bothering to try to hide that his identity anymore.

"I just wanted to see what my favourite Spider is doing," she says taking a few steps closer

"I'M YOUR FAVORITE SPIDER!?!" Peter squeals

Natasha decides she likes this adorable spider child.

"I wish I could stay and chat but I have international fugitive stuff to attend to..." Natasha starts

"Awwww," Peter pouts

"But here have my number, free feel to contact me at any time" Natasha hands Peter a slip of paper.

Peter looks down at the number in his hand.

_156-379-1244_

By the time Peter looks up again she's gone.

Peter decides to continue his patrol, never forgetting his interaction.

* * *

_Peter Parker created a new chat_

_Peter Parker adds Miss Natasha Black Widow Romanov Ma'am to the chat_

**Miss Natasha Black Widow Romanov Ma'am:** What is this?

 **Peter Parker:** Sorry Miss Natasha Black Widow Romanov Ma'am its just.....

 **Peter Parker:** Sorry I was panicking and you gave me your number and I thought it was a good idea to text someone....

 **Peter Parker:** Sorry... I shouldn't have texted

 **Miss Natasha Black Widow Romanov Ma'am:** Where are you right now?

 **Peter Parker:** What?

 **Miss Natasha Black Widow Romanov Ma'am:** Why are you on a random roof in the middleof the night?

 **Peter Parker:** I was patrolling, sorry

 **Miss Natasha Black Widow Romanov Ma'am:** Hang on I'm coming, don't worry

 **Peter Parker:** Really Miss Natasha Black Widow Romanov Ma'am its okay

Peter tosses his phone to the side as he starts to hyperventilate. He's having a panic attack. He's had enough to realize what it was. Normally Peter would just wait it out...But after meeting Natasha, he felt so comfortable around her... and he didn't think he could handle this one alone this time.

Peter had been normally patrolling when he nearly got crushed by a truck. That was enough to put Peter into a panic attack, but he had to finish catching the bad guy first..... remember kiddos not to ignore panic attacks or they'll get worse!

Damn Peter reaaaally needs to do something about his untreated PTSD from the vulture...

Okay, so Peter might have gone into a panic attack because he thought it was a warehouse crushing him instead! But that doesn't matter he should be able to handle it! He's Spider-man!

But it was all his fault. All his fault! All his fault!

NO! No! Bad! Bad! Bad! 

All your fault! All your fault!

STOP! I-IT WASN'T MY FAULT!

YOUR FAULT! YOU WEREN'T FAST ENOUGH! STRONG ENOUGH! ALL YOUR FAULT-

"Peter! It's not your fault okay? Breathe," a voice calls out

It sounds... familiar.... wait, no, bad guy! they're a bad guy! Like the vulture! Can't let them hurt-

"Peter I'm not a bad guy, now listen to me, please you have to breathe!" the voice said again

The voice sounds nice... and soothing.... maybe their right...

"Good now breathe with me alright Peter?" the voice says softly

Peter just nods dumbly and hopes the voice understands

"Now in, 1234," the voice says speaking softly, rubbing circles into his back

Peter listens to the voice and tries to breathe in.

"Good now hold for 7... 1234567" the voice never stops soothing Peter

Peter follows.

"Good job маленький паук now breathe out for 8... 12345678" the voice hums

Peter continues to follow the voice until he can breathe again.

He opens his eyes after he finally calms down.

"Miss Natasha Black Widow Romanov Ma'am?" Peter asks confused as to why she was there

"You texted me," she says as an answer

"O-oh... sorry," Peter says, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment

"It's quite alright маленький паук," Natasha says

They sit in comfortable silence, with only the sound of the wind behind them, before Peter breaks the silence.

"Hey.... what does маленький паук mean?" Peter asks curiously, "I m-mean you called me that before s-so I was wondering-"

"Little Spider. It means Little Spider," Natasha says, her voice smothered with affection.

"..... can I call you мама паук then?" Peter asks, wronging his fingers together

Natasha just smiles and says "Yes."

Suddenly Peter's eyes light up and he grabs his phone.

_Peter Parker changed Miss Natasha Black Widow Romanov Ma'am's name to мама паук  
_

_мама паук changed Peter Parker's name to маленький паук  
_


	2. Just a spider child and his spider mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and Peter text a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahaha fluff-y bois..... i totally don't have school rn.... hahaha

**_3:14 am_ **

**маленький паук:** Do spiders die? I've always thought they were immortal

**мама паук:** Peter its 3 am

**маленький паук:** Sooooooooooo

**мама паук:** its a school night

**маленький паук:** I see nothing wrong with this

**мама паук:** маленький паук are you going to bed or do i have to go over there

**маленький паук:** I WILL NEVER GO TO BED!!!!!!!

**маленький паук:** OH SHIT YOUR ACTUALLY HEREADSIbofugbodbgofus

**мама паук:** Finally a spider can get some actual sleep

_**4:20 am** _

**маленький паук:** haha 4 20

**мама паук:** маленький паук

**маленький паук:** I regret all my life choices

_**6:00 am** _

**мама паук:** Wake up my маленький паук its time for school

**маленький паук:** Buuuuuuuut sleep

**мама паук:** Well maybe you should have gotten to sleep on time

**маленький паук:** BUUUUUUTT MOOOOOOOOOM

**мама паук:** Spider-child

**маленький паук:** Oh shit she used the full name

**маленький паук:** adjskdghodslvdbosfh8

_**6:13 am**_

**маленький паук:** Awwww May forgot to make me breakfast.... and i'm out of money to get to school

**маленький паук:** :(

**_6:15 am_  
**

**мама паук:** come outside

**маленький паук:** omfg

**маленький паук:** Your outside my house

**маленький паук:** wtf

**мама паук:** Isn't it obvious?

**мама паук:** You said you didn't have a way to get to school

**мама паук:** Hurry up, we're gonna stop at any store you want for breakfast

**маленький паук:** I'm coming!

**маленький паук:** ,,,,,,,,,

**маленький паук:** can we go to delmars?

**мама паук:** Of course now hurry up or you're going to be late

_**8:26 am**_

**маленький паук:** i'm bored

**мама паук:** Aren't you supposed to be in school?

**маленький паук:** i am! 

**мама паук:** Then why are you texting me instead of learning? like most kids

**маленький паук:** But! there was a test!

**маленький паук:** I can feel your eyebrow raise from here

**маленький паук:** don't worry it was an easy test! but now i have nothing to dooooo

**мама паук:** What was your test about?

**маленький паук:** just basic science

**мама паук:** Show me

_**маленький паук sends [image]** _

**маленький паук:** see! easy!

**мама паук:**......

**мама паук:** That's not easy

**мама паук:** That's college level math

**мама паук:** Wait what's your IQ kid?

**маленький паук:** like 360

**маленький паук:** Why do you ask?

**мама паук:** Huh...

**мама паук:** Can't say I'm surprised

**мама паук:** You're smart kid

**маленький паук:** Mama spider! Your being too nice!!!!

**мама паук:** Yeah you're right

**мама паук:** You can't be a genius if you can't even tell the difference between your and you're

**маленький паук:** >:O

**маленький паук:** im offended

**маленький паук:** i know science not english!!!!

**мама паук:** sure

**маленький паук:** >:OOOO

_**12:18 pm**  
_

**маленький паук:** Ned im dying help

**мама паук:** is everything alright little spider?

**маленький паук:** oh ssorry Auntie Tasha i meant to send that to my friend

**мама паук:** Is everything okay? Do I need to kill someone?

**маленький паук:** NO!

**маленький паук:** Auntie Tasha its fine,,,,,,,

**маленький паук:** just a bully

**мама паук:** Murder it is

**маленький паук:** TASHA NO

**маленький паук:** sides hes only a little mean to me!!!!

**мама паук:** So he's a guy...

**маленький паук:** nooooooooo

**маленький паук:** just please don't kill him

**маленький паук:** i'll tell you! i'll tell you! just pleease don't kill him

**маленький паук:** or mentally scar him

**маленький паук:** pleaaaaaaaaaase

**мама паук:** you will tell me later

**маленький паук:** ,,,,,,,

**маленький паук:** fine.

**маленький паук:** but l8r

_**2:50 pm** _

**мама паук:** Your school ends in ten minutes, right Peter?

**маленький паук:** Yeah, but we got out ten minutes early today!

**маленький паук:** i'm gonna go on patrol!

**мама паук:** Alright, text me when you get hurt, alright?

**маленький паук:** what do you mean ' _when'_

**маленький паук:** i'm not that irresponsible!!!!!

**мама паук:** sure

**маленький паук:** I am not!!!!!!

**маленький паук:** :((((

**мама паук:** :)

_**3:10 pm** _

****мама паук:**** how's patrol little spider?

_**6:47 pm** _

****мама паук:**** маленький паук once your done can you text me, it's important

_**10:39 pm** _

**мама паук:** Little Spider?

_**12:13 am** _

**мама паук:** Peter?

_**1:13 am** _

**мама паук:** Peter you know I wasn't kidding about texting me if you get hurt

_**3:02 am** _

**мама паук:** Peter please respond

_**4:21 am** _

**мама паук:** Peter?


	3. A soldier and a spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs to stop attracting attention to himself
> 
> or
> 
> A NEW FRIEND HAS APPEARED

_**Last Friday** _

**мама паук:** маленький паук once your done can you text me, it's important

 **мама паук:** Little Spider?

 **мама паук:** Peter?

 **мама паук:** Peter you know I wasn't kidding about texting me if you get hurt

 **мама паук:** Peter please respond

 **мама паук:** Peter?

_**Last Saturday** _

**мама паук:** Peter whats wrong?

 **мама паук:** Please just say something

 **мама паук:** Please tell me you're just ignoring me

 **мама паук:** peter for the sake of your privacy i'm gonna give you two hours to respond before i track you down

_**Yesterday** _

**мама паук:** peter where are you

 **мама паук:** youre not in your suit

 **мама паук:** and i can't find it

_**Today** _

_**1 am** _

**маленький паук:** SPIDER-MOM!

 **мама паук:** Little Spider you're okay

 **маленький паук:** YOU WERE WORRIED ABOUT ME!!!!

 **мама паук:** Of course I was, now get your ass back to your apartment

 **мама паук:** I am waiting for you with ice cream

 **маленький паук:** YAY ICE CREAM!

 **маленький паук:** don't worry im safe!

 **мама паук:** I know

 **мама паук:** Now explain

 **маленький паук:** hahaha there is definitely a good explanation to this

 **мама паук:** маленький паук

 **маленький паук:** do you wanna know what this is the easiest way to explain

_маленький паук adds Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man to the chat_

**мама паук:** James 'Bucky' Barnes

 **мама паук:** Give me a reason to not kill you right now

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** pls kill me

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** but y am i here tho???

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** also 'Mama Spider'?

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** adjsgf 

**Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** im dying

 **маленький паук:** i need to tell my Spider-mom what happened or she won't give me ice cream

 **маленький паук:** and were watching mean girls!

 **маленький паук:** you can't watch mean girls without ice cream!

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** tru

 **мама паук:** 5 seconds

 **мама паук:** you have five seconds to explain

 **маленький паук:** im not explaining!

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** i save your life, and you go and throw me under the train huh?

 **мама паук:** four

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** f uck

 **мама паук:** three

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** so once in a land far far away...... like 20 blocks but thats far

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** I was taking down a HYDRA base, like normal

 **мама паук:** I swear if Peter somehow ends up in a HYDRA base by accident-

 **маленький паук:** hahaha whats the chance of that?

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** when suddenly they drop a gas that even I fell asleep to really quickly

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** when i wake up theres a small child in a spider suit beside me

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** and obviously i was like 'smol hooman??? wtf????' 

**маленький паук:** Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man aka a mood

 **мама паук:** For fuck's sake Peter, I told you NOT to go near HYDRA!

 **маленький паук:** oops?

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** and after a couple minutes the smol hooman woke up and said 'OH MY GOSH ITS MR. HOMELESS CYBORG MURDER MAN!'

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** and i was even more confused but since he also said 'YOUR ARMS SO COOL' i already knew it was the spider-child

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** so we team up and escape, yeah?

 **маленький паук:** Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man help Mama Spiders gonna killlll meeeeeeeee (not literally)

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** and hes like 'Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man can i have your phone number' 

**Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** and im like 'sorry kiddo but i aint into toddlers'

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** but give it to him anyway

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** so i said bye and we both went our separate ways

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** and that brings us here to now, where i still have no idea what is happening

 **мама паук:** Bucky you are not gonna be murdered 

**Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** _just give me the sweet relase of death_

 **маленький паук:** i don't think anyone's gonna listen to a guy who can't even spell correctly

 **мама паук:** don't think you aren't grounded, Peter

 **маленький паук:** f uck

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** in the words of a star strangled idiot, LANGAUGE

 **маленький паук:** no u

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** and in the words of the best boi, who just happens to have a metal arm "Fuck toi

 **мама паук:** Bucky go to bed

 **мама паук:** I put Peter to bed and if you wake him up with your texts I will de-throat you

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** De-throat?

_**мама паук is typing...** _

**Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** sHITadsfdhdgjk

 **мама паук:** why are there two idiots that I take care of now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave kudos or comments! they really make my day!


	4. A Spider-mom is very done with her idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some idiots and one (1) done spider momma
> 
> mini chapter
> 
> NOTE: this happens before Clint is added and i felt like writing this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame @Bbblaney77

_**6:66 am** _

**маленький паук:** wtf

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** what The actual Fuck is up pete?

 **мама паук:** Don't swear around children Barnes.

 **маленький паук:** ooohhhh

 **маленьк_й паук:** SISTER SNAPPED

 **маленьк_й паук:** AND IM NOT A KID

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** sure jan

 **маленьк__ паук:** >:o

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** nat Are yoiu seeing This?

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** ITS A ANGERY BABEY

 **мал_ньк__ паук:** IM NOT A BABEI

 **мама паук:** Peter whats up with you name?

 **мал_ньк__ пау_:** wHAT

 **мал_ньк__ пау_:** OH NO NOT THIS TOO

 **мама паук:** Peter you okay?

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** yeah peter U gucci?

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** wtf is with the time

 **м_л_ньк__ пау_:** IK AND NOW MY NAME IS DISSAPEARING TOO

 **м_л_ньк__ __у_:** its scary

 **м_л__ьк__ п_у_:** ik all about computers and this does JUST happen

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** peter its okay Youre okay take a breath

 **__л___к__ п_у_:** WHAT HAPPENS WHEN IT DISSAPEARS

 **мама паук:** Peter I'm coming over to wherever you are

 **______к__ __у_:** WHAT IF I DISSAPEAR TOO

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** im Coming too

 **_________ __у_:** I DONT WANNA DISSAPEAR

 **_________ __у_:** I MEAN NO ONE WOULD NOTICE BUT STILL

 **_________ __у_:** WHAT IF WHEN I DISSAPEAR EVERYONE IK THINKS I ABANDONNED THEM

 **_________ __у_:** SORRY IDK WHY BUT THIS IS FREAKING ME OUT

* * *

If theres one thing about fear is that its irrational.

As an ex-assassin i know everything about fear and how to fake not feeling it.

The Kid obviously doesn't talk much about it to people, if at all, not after the way he clung to me after our first meeting. He has spider-anxiety to top that off.

I don't who hurt MY spider-child to leave him like this but when I find them. They. Will. Pay. 

I kick down Steve's door to his apartment.

"BUCKY GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE," I yell as Bucky jumps down, fully dressed.

He must've actually been doing something while I sprinted here. I'm so proud.

"Oh hey Nat what's up-" Cap starts but I glare at him and he stops, turning back around to doing the dishes.

Bucky and I share a glance and we're already in sync.

It only took us a couple minutes to break into make it into Peter's apartment from there, being super spies and all.

Bucky immediately starts making hot chocolate and other soothing items for the spider-child as I do damage control, as I've had more experience with these kinds of things.

I walk around looking for where he might be, panicking. 

Calm down Natasha. Think what does your spider child usually do right now? In his room. Hes usually in his room. Check there first.

I look around his room and seeing hes not there I reach for the door before remembering to check the roof.

I look up and hes sitting there huddled in the corner counting numbers?

"Peter?" I ask gently, as to not disturb the poor kid

"A-auntie Tasha?," he hiccups turning around to face me.

"Yes! Yes its me why don't you come down and talk?" I ask him, as gently as I possibly can.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to panic! I-I'm not weak I promise! You shouldn't be here! I'm sorry!" Peter starts going off on an apology rant

My poor baby Spider. 

"Peter, don't apologize, its okay," I say

"No its not! Now you're gonna hate me and get rid of me and and-" 

"Peter." I interrupt him forcefully

Hes so surprised at my change in tone he pauses for a moment, I take advantage of this moment.

"Peter, I could never hate you. You are my spider-child. Now you're come down here so I can give you a hug," I say sternly but smile at the end to show him I'm not mad.

At this declaration Peter literally jumps into my arms.

Literally. Like gives up on griping the wall and just accepts his fate. No one can resist a mama hug.

(like this) (im so sorry) (i drew this at 2 am)

Peter cries in my arms as I hold on to him.

When we finally pull apart Bucky interrupts us with hot chocolate.

"Bucky? What are you doing here?" Peter asks, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

"Well we were worried about you," he responds casually

Peter looks sheepishly at his shoes and says a broken, "S-sorry, it was another one of my episodes. T-they've been happening more often recently."

"You know I have episodes all the time too buddy," Bucky responds

"R-really?" Peter asks in a cute high pitched voice, looking up.

"Of course, I live with Steve for a reason," Bucky smiles

hah. gay.

"I have them too, our experiences have a effect on us. And some days are worse than others. Don't be sorry Peter, its not your fault," I add

Bucky hands Peter a hot chocolate "You like Star Wars, right? I thought it might help so I put it on," Bucky shrugs

Peter starts squealing and goes on a rant about them to Bucky as we walk over to the makeshift movie theater.

I look over to Bucky and Peter debating if Star Wars was possible in real life or not.

Man, I love my idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might make a fic (in the series) of just these idiots being idiots on the gc at dif points in the timeline with no plot if y'all want (this is more plot related)


	5. Spiders love idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter added someone so now it's obviously Nat's turn right?
> 
> or
> 
> The chat of idiots keeps getting more idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does the chat need more idiots? no.  
> Am I gonna add every idiot ever? yes.
> 
> also
> 
> Dumbledork reminded me about the goddess that is Carol Danvers now I am legally obliged to add Goose and Carol into the chat (later don't worry)

_**3:46 am** _

**Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** hey

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** hey

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** hey

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** peter

 **маленький паук:** yee[haw]?

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** i just found out That spiders have their Reproductive organs on their Arms....

 **маленький паук:** okay...

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** and you Shoot webs Out of your arms.....

 **маленький паук:** o h

 **маленький паук:** oh shit

 **мама паук:** Both of you

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder Man:** Fu ck

 **маленький паук:** hecking run

_маленький паук is offline_

_Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder Man is offline_

**мама паук:** Good

_**6:00 am** _

**мама паук:** Peter wake up its time for school

 **маленький паук:** i dun like school

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** lmao Mood

 **мама паук:** James Buchanan Barnes

 **мама паук:** Did you even go to sleep?

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** i regretti my Spagetti

 **маленький паук:** hahahahahahhahahaha

 **маленький паук:** someones in troubleeeee

 **мама паук:** Peter get off your phone and start getting ready for school

 **маленький паук:** yes MOM

_**8:21 am** _

**мама паук:** So

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:**?

 **маленький паук:** Nani?

_мама паук renamed the chat to One mama spider and a bunch of idiots_

**маленький паук:** HEY!

_мама паук added Bird Idiot#1 to the chat_

**Bird Idiot#1:** whats thiiiiiiiis

 **мама паук:** A chat of idiots 

**Bird Idiot#1:** but ur in thes chat

 **Bird idiot#1:** *this

 **маленький паук:** Shes the exception

 **Bird Idiot:** sso whats with the names

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** im bucky, mama Spider is nat Obviously and baby spider is spider-man (but he actually a babey)

 **маленький паук:** >:O

 **маленький паук:** r00d

 **маленький паук:** But мама паук who this and y

 **Bird Idiot#1:** Im Clit and i like arrows

 **Bird Idiot#1:** *clint

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** don't Act like That was an Accident

 **маленький паук:** Welp that was nice but my teacher's looking at me i gtg

 **мама паук:** See you later Peter

_маленький паук is offline_

**Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** welp that Sucks ima Go too Then

_Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man is offline_

**Bird Idiot#1:** guess its just us too Nat

_мама паук is offline_

**Bird Idiot#1:** rude

_Bird Idiot#1 is offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't forget about this lmao
> 
> I'm a sucker for love so send me some of those sweet sweet kudos!


	6. One idiotic spider to go please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i should add this in???
> 
> In Chat:  
> маленький паук: Peter  
> мама паук: Nat  
> Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man/Jesus: Bucky  
> Bird Idiot#1: Clint
> 
> DMs (contacts on phone=dm name)  
> Fridge: Bucky  
> Mini Steve: Peter

**_4:53_ **

**маленький паук:** did i ever tell you guys about a genius friend i have?

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** no

 **Bird Idiot#1:** Ive been in this chat for only like a day how am I supposed to know

 **мама паук:** Peter why are you awake

 **маленький паук:** sorry auntie tasha but she lives in wakanda

 **мама паук:** How are you friends with the princess of Wakanda?

 **маленький паук:** her names shuri!!!!

 **маленький паук:** wait how do you know that

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** peter Your in A chat with exspies and ex Assassinations

 **мама паук:** Also Parker Luck

 **Bird Idiot#1:** i aGree with that seteement

 **мама паук:** Jesus Christ Clint your spelling is the actual worst

 **Mr. Homeless Cyborg Murder man:** you Said my name?

 **маленький паук:** lmao mr.cyborg murder man is jesus confirmed

_маленький паук changed Mr.Homeless Cyborg Murder Man to Jesus_

**Jesus:** LMAOOOOOOO

 **Bird Idiot#1:** this is beautiful

 **Jesus:** i jsut got a Good idea

 **мама паук:** I don't know what it is but whatever it is no

**Direct Message from Jesus**

**Fridge:** So the Idea is to s̴̬̥͍̭̤̝͇̜̖̳͙̘̹͕̉̆̒̊̂̎͛̔͆͑̍͂͐͛̍̓͆̒͝͠͝͝ͅd̵̢̡̨̮̭̖̮͉̭̯̰̠͈̫̒̅͌̾̓̑͗̎͆̅̉̈́̎̎̔͌͋͝ͅͅn̶̲̥͔̗̩͎̭͌͒̂̔̈̇̓͗̓͌̌̌͗͒͂̐̕̚͘͝k̸͉͙̗͇͍̹̳͎͇̱̥̣̜̹͔͋͐̐̒̓̆͒̌͐̐̂̂͛̽̇͊̑͒͗̅͗̉̍́̚͜͝ͅv̴̨̢̳̯̳͚̙̻̰̪̹͉̯̟̻̻̟̜͔̠̬̭͎͚̯̾̀̓̊͌̐̈́̾̑̃͆̋̀͝l̵̡̧͈͖̹͎̟̮̣͍̗̺̣̗̱͓͕͓̝̦̙͖̩̞̥̀̊̌̿̓̊͠͝f̴̡̧͉͖̹̙͚͕̦̙͍͈͙͕̩̗̞̩̗͉̝̠̟̠͕̻̻̊͛̒̉͆̐̅̊͂̓̓̅̋̏̈́̇̾͆̑̇̔͒̿̄̍͊͊͜

 **Mini Steve:** *sheds a tear*

 **Mini Steve:** thats the best idea ive ever heard

 **Mini Steve:** but we should also s̵͇͉̱͈̯̬̘̝̄̓̂͑ḩ̷̨̺̘͓̳̅̏͜h̶̢̜͍͖̼̓

 **Fridge:** omg im so Proud

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short ik but i forgot about this
> 
> comment to motivate me to write the next chapter!!!!!!
> 
> later guys gals and nonbinary pals!


End file.
